


6 word sentences

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [10]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two fandoms. 12 promptes/ fills ( 9 for Avengers, 3 for CSI: Miami)</p><p>all TOTALLY unrelated</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 word sentences

_mangacrack prompted: The Avengers, Thor +/ Clint, swords_

Thor embraced Clint, adjusting his position.  
\-----  
 _hobnailedboots prompted: Any, any, make-up_  
Phil/Clint

Phil loved Clint with eyeliner on...  
\-----  
 _hobnailedboots prompted: Any, any, armor_  
Tony

It sucked when he had an itch.  
\-----  
 _allwasnew prompted: any, any female/any female, top hat_  
Tasha/Pepper

Natasha loved Pepper wearing a tophat  
\-----  
 _effingeden prompted: Any; Any; Get away_  
Phil/Tony

Phil woke on a beach with Tony  
\-----  
 _effingeden prompted: Any; Any; Mute_  
Phil/Tony

Phil wished for a remote, silence.   
\-----  
 _tigriswolf prompted: author's choice, author's choice, storm_  
Thor

There was no doubt, Thor's angry.  
\-----  
 _effingeden prompted: Any; Any; Dream_  
Tony

Sometimes he hated to fall asleep  
\-----  
 _sagaluthien prompted: Any, Any, Sleep_  
Phil/Pepper

Phil kept watch, while Pepper slept  
\----  
 _sagaluthien prompted: CSI Miami, Horatio, nausea_

He never said he got seasick.  
\-----  
 _sagaluthien prompted: CSI Miami, Any, sex_  
Horatio/Speed

"Fuck me."

"Now?"

"Yes Speed."

"Okay."  
\----  
 _sagaluthien prompted: CSI Miami, Horatio, good_  
Horatio/Speed

"Good boy, Horatio."

"Thank you, Sir."  
\-----


End file.
